Egg of the Soul
by Talk Bubble
Summary: DISCONT'D/ So what would happen if all the Shugo Charas were to magically appear in Seireitei...?
1. Chapter 1

**ey guys! So this is a random 'what if' fanfic. What if the Shugo Chara's were to magically be transported into Seireitei... MAGICALLY?!? Well that's what the story is about. **

**Don't expect too much from this fic. It'll probably only have a few chapters (I'm only writing it for fun,) and I have no set time for updates. (SOOO sorry for not updating my other stories!! They actually have plotlines!)**

**If you want, feel free to use this idea for a story of your own if you decide that you can actually hatch a plotline out of this randomness written in my boredom. Haha, hatch. Get it? But if you do use the idea, give me some credit, "I got this idea from TalkBubble's story, so-and-so" because I want people to read my story too! **

**So anyways, enjoy the randomness, and fun as much fun reading this as I did imagining it! (Which is a lot by the way :3)**

**Also, if you have trouble recognizing some of the less known and seen shinigami, use this website for help! Cuz that's what I did! :D **

**.org/wiki/Shinigami_(Bleach)**

It was a nice warm day in Seireitei, and Kenpachi was roaming the streets in search of something to do, because he was bored. Maybe something exciting would happen today. And it was his lucky day, because at that moment, something interesting DID happen. A bright light exploded right in front of him. It glowed brightly for a few seconds before dissipating slowly. He lowered the arm he had raised to shield his uncovered eye and stepped forwards to get a better look at the spot that had exploded.

There, to his bewilderment, was an egg. Better yet, it looked like an Easter egg. It was pink with black lines running through it, making a plaid pattern. In the center, a thick black stripe ran around it, with pink hearts in it. He went to pick it up and it twitched. Suddenly it jumped up and started hopping away.

"Hey! What the-" and so he started chasing it. He didn't use Shunpo just yet. He didn't want to catch it just yet, where would the fun be in that? A grin spread across his face.

Bounce, bounce. Were eggs even supposed to bouncy? Shouldn't it break already?! Suddenly the egg took a great leap and flew over a wall. Kenpachi's grin grew wider as he jumped over behind it.

To the other's misfortune, he landed on top of Ikkaku.

"What the-!? Captain, watch where your landi-" he began to say, but the captain of the 11th division had already continued after the egg. "Sigh... What's going on this time?" Ikkaku leaped up and followed his superior.

"What's going on Baldy?" Yachiru appeared out of nowhere and started to follow next to Ikkaku.

"I've got no idea... Captain just jumped me out of nowhere and then ran away," he explained as he ran. Yachiru caught up with Kenpachi and jumped onto his back.

"What's going on Ken-chan?" she asked.

"I'm trying to catch that egg there," he pointed towards it.

"Heeeee~?*" she looked over his shoulder at the small bouncing thing.

After a while of running, they found themselves in the 6th division... um... base?

"Kenpatchi, what is the meaning of this?" asked Byakuya once he saw the party of 3 shinigami running after an egg. Huh, Kenpachi sighed and decided it was time to end this. He shunpo'd and grabbed the egg, receiving a small 'squee' from it. Everyone, including Byakuya huddled around it to see what it was.

The shell slowly opened up revealing two pink eyes looking up at them.

"What is this? Why did you guys kidnap me!? Hey your hair is really cool!!" Ran opened her egg up the whole way and pointed at Zaraki's hair. "WAIT! NO! No distractions, WHO ARE YOU?!" and she hid in her egg again.

"What is that thing? A fairy?" asked Ikkaku.

"HOLD IT!! NO ONE MOVE!" shouted a voice from nowhere. Everyone looked up to a small blue "fairy" more commonly known as Miki.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya asked yet again.

"You guys are in such a great pose, I have to draw this!!!" she took out a sketch pad and pencil and drew the scene as everyone stared at her incredulously. "FINISHED!" she sighed happily and put her stuff back where it was.

"A-as I was saying, WHY DID YOU KIDNAP US!" Ran shouted bursting full out of her egg, which disintegrated into what the shinigami would describe as spirit particles.

"We didn't kidnap you; you appeared out of nowhere in front of me and then ran away when I got closer!" Captain#11 shouted back. And for lack of a reply, Ran stuck out her tongue at him and ran to hide behind Miki.

"Hey wait, where's Suu?" asked Miki.

"Umm... Wherever the good smell of food follows you, Suu will be there too?" Ran stated helpfully.

"Ah, I smelled something delicious near the 4th squad's quarters!" Yachiru chirped happily.

Ran and Miki nodded.

"Here, this way!" Yachiru cried and ran away. Ran and Miki floated after her. The others couldn't really comprehend what was happening but they followed anyways.

OOO

"Ano~*" Hanatarou stared at the small green creature who was steadily cooking more and more sweets.

"Sweets make people happy! And everyone here looks so worried!" chirped the small creature. "Hai!* This will make you happy!" Suu began to carry a plate of cake (regular size) over too Hanatarou. Obviously, it was too heavy and she got crushed.

"Ah, I'll save you!"

"No, I'm fine!" Suu got up and the small shinigami ran towards her, but being the klutz that they were, (and still are,) they both tripped and fell. Chaos ensued. Everything fell over momentarily.

That was when the small party of two shugo charas and co. decided to run in, slipping on the icing and landing in a heap of tangled limbs.

Ran jumped away just in time before being crushed and searched for Suu.

"Suu!!" she hugged her shugo sister and had a happy reunion.

"There are more of them," Byakuya sighed.

"Of course, there are a whole lot of us!" Miki exclaimed.

"Come to think of it... Where's Dia?" Suu asked innocently.

"..."

OOO

17 seconds later, they were all standing/floating/sitting on Kenpachi's back outside.

"KYAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Ran, Miki and Suu screamed. Dia was, in fact, inside her egg; her egg was about to roll off the roof of the highest tower in seireitei. Yeah, the senzaikyuu ( I think...)

"Hopstepjump!" shouted Ran and she was thrown towards Dia by her own power. Just as the yellow plaid egg fell, Ran caught it, and all the Charas sighed. She slowly floated back to everyone.

"Hmm.. what's going on out here? I heard some screams," said a calm female voice from behind them.

"Ah! Unohana-taicho! Look, look, we found all these fariries!" Yachiru pointed to the "fairies" excitedly.

"We're not fairies, we're shugo chara!" shouted the charas.

"Ah~? You found one too?" Unohana stepped closer to them and a small girl in a kimono floated out from behind her head.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Temari!" Miki and Suu ran (or float) to greet her.

"Another one?" asks Ikkaku, exasperated with this weirdness.

"But if Temari is here, shouldn't everyone else be here too?" asks Ran, still holding Dia's egg.

"How many of you are there?" Kenpachi stares at them.

"Iru, Eru, Yoru, Daichi, Pepe, KusuKusu, Kiseki..." Miki counted off.

"So that makes seven more!" Suu explained.

"Eight," Temari said.

"Eight?" Ran asked.

"Hai! Rhythm, Nagihiko's shugo chara!" she beamed.

"Heeee~!? Nagihiko's chara finally hatched?!" they card deck charas gasped.

Temari nodded happily. The captains all sighed, except Zaraki, who had gotten his wish.

OOO

Ah! It was so nice to be back here after all these years. Yoruichi had come back to visit Soi Fon. Her little friend seemed really angry at her last time they met. She looked up at the sky.

Wait. What was that? She could have sworn she had seen a shadow on the wall. She jumped up onto the wall and landed on something.

"NYAAAAAH!!!" a small creature (that she had stepped onto) screeched. She regained her balance and picked it up. It was a cat. Or a cat/fairy thing.

"Huh? Is this a new type of mod soul?" the purple-haired woman held it up by its tail.

"Who the hell are you-nyaa?! And whatever a mod soul is, I ain't it! I'm Yoru-nyaa!" Yoru thrashed and tried to get out of her grip.

"Heee~? Well then if you aren't a mod soul what are you?" she asked with curiosity.

"I'm a shugo chara!" he explained, once she finally let go of him and he was floating in front of her.

"A guardian chara?" she repeated.

"Nyaa! I'm a creature born from someone's dream. I'm what someone WANTS to be," he explained.

"So whoever's chara you are, wanted to be cat?" she asked. He nodded proudly. "KYAA! I LUV YOU ALREADY!" and she crushed him in her embrace of doom.

OOO

"What is it?" asks Matsumoto.

"I... have no idea..." replies captain Hitsugaya. They were both referring to the small clown creature, juggling pins on their table.

"Huu..." Rangiku expressed her confused-ness with an incomprehensible noise.

"KusuKusu is KusuKusu!! Kusukusukusukusu!" the small creature laughed happily. (That's how she laughs!! IT's ADORABLE!!)

"And what is KusuKusu?" the blond lieutenant questioned.

"KusuKusu is a shugo chara! I'm what a human WANTS to be!! Kusukusukusu!" KusuKusu stated.

"Eh?" Toushirou and Rangiku looked at each other confused.

OOO

"Hmm... Perhaps we should report this to Yamamoto-Taichou," Ukitake said as he stared at the small baby in front of him.

"Chiiiii~*" the baby, Pepe, murmured.

"Chi indeed," said Kyoraku who was also there.

OOO

"Taichou," Soi Fon had actually been the first to report "this" to Yamamoto."Um... I found this... thing..." she held up the "thing" which happened to be Iru.

"Hey! Who're you calling a thing!" shouted the little Devil, waving her fist at the female captain.

"Hmm? And what is this thing?" asked Yamamoto.

"I'm not really sure..." Soi Fon replied.

"I am a shugo chara! The true personality of a human! We're born from people's hearts!" Iru floated proudly.

"There are more like you?" asked the head captain.

"Mmmhm!" Iru nodded.

So Yamamoto sent out a message through Seireitei.

OOO

_"Any Shugo Chara that might happen to be in Seireitei please come to the Captain's meeting Hall; and all Captains come too."_

And 30 seconds later, all captains and Shugo Chara's were in the meeting hall. (The other shugo charas who were still wandering aimlessly had found the hall eventually...)

"So there are many like you," the old man stated while watching the reunion of all the Shugo chara. "I wonder what we should do about this."

***Heeeeee – in Japanese this is just something you say to express amazement/curiosity or something like that.**

***Ano – You say this to get someone's attention. No real meaning.**

***Hai – literally means 'yes', but it can also mean 'here you go'.**

***Chiiii – intense stare! It's a sound effect.**

**A~ND so I hope you enjoyed! Also I need help deciding where to put the Shugo Charas! Tell me what you think of these:**

**Ran/Yachiru**

**Miki/Rukia**

**Suu/Hanatarou**

**Dia/ Yamamoto (they are both so wise and knowing, lol)**

**KusuKusu/Rangiku**

**Iru/Soi Fon**

**Temari/ Unohana**

**Yoru/Yoruichi (OMG!! The kitties' names both start with "Yoru"!! AHA!!)**

**Pepe/Ukitake (Because they both love sweets and candies!!)**

**Tell me if you find a better pair (each Shugo Chara will go with someone while they are in Seireitei) or if you have a good one for the other Shugo Charas! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back again with Chapter 2!! **

**I would like to thank "anna ()" for reviewing my story so quickly! I'll use your idea of putting Kiseki with Hitsugaya; it's actually a pretty great and funny idea. (I couldn't reply to you directly since you reviewed anonymously. ^_^)**

**So I hope that you guys are enjoying my story so far and if you have any good ideas, feel free to review and tell me them; I might use them, and I'll make sure to tell you and credit you if a I do! **

**Oh and just so you know, if I decide to give this story a plotline (which I probably will,) then there might be a few Shugo Chara spoilers. (Because I read the manga; and you could read the manga at ;D) **

**Once again, if you have trouble recognizing some of the less known and seen shinigami, use this website for help! **

**.org/wiki/Shinigami_(Bleach)**

**Also, I'm sorry I might not use the pairings from the last chapter! Only because sending so many shinigami to the human world would be the apocalypse. Hehe... I'll use the best one's tho! (Including your idea "anna ()"!)**

Yamamoto-taichou* banged his wooden walking stick on the floor three times to get everyone's attention. The happy chatter of the Shugo Charas immediately stopped as all faces turned to look at the head captain.

"It has come to my attention that these... shugo charas have been appearing in Seireitei. I would like to discuss this matter with you captains. Shihouin-san, I see you have joined us today," the old man turned towards Yoruichi who had come along with Yoru.

"Hai, taichou. I was here on personal business, when I found one of these charas. So I decided to come along and see what this is all about," she said rubbing the back of her head guiltily.

"I will allow this, seeing as you have never done anything horrible against Soul Society," he nodded his head. "Captains, if you may say anything that might be of use as to what these shugo chara are?"

"The shugo chara that I found said it was a true self born out of a human heart," Toushirou commented helpfully. Several other captains nodded their agreement, (since they had heard the same from the charas that they found.)

"Well then, if we have no more clues as to what they are, we have no choice but to ask them themselves," he turned his head in the charas direction. Immediately, they all floated back leaving Kiseki and Musashi (who had also appeared in Seireitei,) out in the front.

"As that white-haired kid over there said, we are true selves born from human's hearts," Kiseki's voice drifted across the big hall, louder than the shinigami had expected it to be.

"More literally, we are born from a human's soul, since their heart is merely a muscle that helps power their physical body, and has nothing to do with their personality," the green haired samurai chara explained, his glasses glinting. (Doesn't he remind you of Jin from Samurai Champloo?? Hehe!)

"We are born when a dream is born inside off a human. Usually, every human has a dream," Kiseki continues explaining.

"Even the smallest child dreams of one day being as great as their parents," Musashi clarified for them.

"We are not necessarily seen with everyone. Humans can go their whole life holding on to their dream, but we won't come out. Their Shugo Chara would be asleep inside their soul. Some humans, most usually children, have such great determination or wishes, that their shugo charas hatch, like we did," Kiseki gestured to the shugo charas behind him.

"There are two types of Shugo Chara. There are the ones born from the wish to stay how you are forever, those shugo charas are exactly like their humans in personality. The second type are the shugo chara who are born from the wish to improve your personality; these shugo charas can be entirely different or slightly different from their owners," the small voice of Temari penetrated the silence that had begun after Kiseki and Musashi had finished explaining.

"Creatures born from children's dreams? It sounds like a fairy tale," Kyouraku smiled dreamily.

"I don't believe it, they are probably a trick sent from Aizen!" soi Fon voiced her thoughts.

"Aww, come on Soi Fon, how could something so cute be evil?" Yoruichi cuddled with Yoru. (Cats like to cuddle!)

"Looks can be deceiving," Kurostuchi observed the floating guardians. "Perhaps I can dissect them in my lab."

The shugo charas all tensed.

"There'll be no dissecting here," Yamamoto spoke up. Untensing. "But we should perhaps question why they are here when they should be with their human's by what the have told us."

"Ah! There was this enormous light and it swallowed us up!" Ran jumped forward and symbolized the enormous light by spreading her arms wide.

"So what could have this light been?" Ukitake asked.

"The embryo?" asked Suu.

"Embryo?" echoed Unohana softly.

"The embryo is a magical egg that grants a wish to whoever can catch it!" KusuKusu chirped.

"A wish?" Hitsugaya scrunched his eyebrows.

"Mhmm! And we've been trying to capture it for quite a while now!" Miki spoke up.

"What for?" Kuchiki asked sceptically. Of course before anyone could stop him, Kiseki had taken a pose and gone and ruined their chances of proving to the captains that they meant no harm.

"What for?" he asked mockingly. "TO DOMINATE THE WORLD OF COURSE!! BUA~HAHAHA!!!" The small 'king' (prince) laughed his maniacal laugh as everyone just stared at him.

"N-no! It's not like that though! Ignore him! He's a maniac!" Rhythm spoke up and everyone stared at him, (except Kiseki,) because they were happy he had finally hatched.

"If it's not like that then why _are_ you guys looking for it?" Yoruichi asked.

"Because its fun," they replied instantly and all together (excluding Kiseki!)

"Because its fun..." Komamura repeated exasperatedly.

"Eh!! You've got the face of fox!! THAT'S AWESOME!!" Ran exclaimed and flew over to Komamura admiring his 'awesome face.' Meanwhile, Suu rushed to catch Dia's egg, which had been dropped by Ran.

As Komamura sweatdropped, Ukitake noticed the yellow egg.

"What about that egg? Is that one of the egg's you hatched from?" he asked, pointing at it.

"That's Dia! She doesn't come out very often, so we have to carry her around everywhere," Iru exclaimed.

"Who's this we!? We're the one's who carry her around!" Miki argued. Iru shrugged her shoulders in a 'whatever' way.

"So if you little ones don't know how you got here, I suppose the only thing we can do is return you to the human world," Yamamoto's voice instantly silenced any chatter.

"Why don't we track down their humans for them and then return them safely?" Kyouraku asked. It could prove to be fun.

"If you wish to do so, you may leave for the human world. Soul society is not one of Aizen's targets and so it will be safe here even if you leave. You may leave." The head taichou nodded his head and the captains left followed by the shugo charas.

OOO

Of course, all the lieutenant's (and a few others) had been eavesdropping from outside, and they interrogated the captains the second they stepped out.

OOO

"Come on Soi Fon!! Let's help out! After all they are soooo adorable!" Yoruichi tries to convince her friend, whilst still cuddling Yoru.

"If it's for you, sure I'll do it," the captain sighs.

"Are you taking Yoru?" asks Eru.

"Mhm!" the purple haired woman replies cheerfully.

"Then we might as well go with you, Utau is never too far from Ikuto," Iru states, and the mini angel and devil sit down on Soi Fon's shoulders.

"Are those your human's names?" asks Yoruichi.

"Yeah I'm Ikuto's shugo chara," Yoru explained, "and those two are Utau's."

"I didn't know you could have two charas," Soi Fon questions.

"As far as we know, you can have up to four," Eru shrugged.

"You see the ones with the charms on their heads? Heart, Spade and Clover? Together with the yellow egg, they're all shugo charas of one person," Iru points out Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia.

"Wow... She must have a personality disorder..." Yoruichi smiles; Yoru grins.

OOO

"Come on taichou!! It'll be fun!" Matsumoto whines.

"No way. You always say "come on taichou it'll be fun!" and something always ends up horribly wrong, or I end up having to clean up after your messes!" the small white haired captain yells.

"But it'll be fun!" she gives him the puppy dog eyes.

"...fine."

"YAY! Did you hear that KusuKusu-chan*? We're going to help you find your human!" she grabs KusuKusu's tiny hands and swings her around happily.

"WAI!" KusuKusu laughs and her eyes turn to swirls from dizziness.

"I suppose I'll go with you," Kiseki's bored voice says.

"Who said you could?" asks Toushirou.

"No one has to give me permission, after all a KING can do as he pleases! BUAHAHAHAHA!" Kiseki poses on Rangiku's shoulder. "Onwards!"

"Hai!" the lieutenant and jester salute him.

OOO

"Why don't you go Hanatarou-san. You've had experience with the real world," Unohana-taichou said to the small boy. (I'm sure he's older than a boy, but what can I call him??)

"Ah," he didn't get the chance to form a reply, because Yachiru jumped on his back out of nowhere.

"Yeah! You can come with us!" the little girl chirps.

"Us?" Hanatarou asks.

"Mhm! Me and Ken-chan!" she says, pointing at the intimidating figure of Kenpatchi.

"It _will_ be fun!" the captain grins.

"You should come!" Suu exclaims happily.

"Alright, alright I'll come..." he finally agreed.

"Yay!" Suu happily sat on his head, with Dia in tow.

"So I guess we're going together," Ran sat on Yachiru's head.

OOO

Out of nowhere, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia and Renji also happened to be there.

"I think we should help out!" Orihime exclaimed.

"I was just going to suggest that," Rukia smiled.

"Where did you four come from? I thought you were battling in Hueco Mundo," Rukia's older brother asked them.

"Well we made it to Los Noches, and Ulquiorra gave us Orihime and said we could take her back," Renji explained.

"Yeah, and then Aizen met us and told us that they were all going to Hawaii on vacation because they were bored. So... we came back!" Ichigo finished.

OOO

Somewhere in Hawaii, Aizen sneezed and all the Espadas turned to look at him.

OOO

"So anyways, we've decided that we're going to help!" Rukia exclaimed. Miki floated over to her and sat on her shoulders.

"I'm going with these guys!" she announced.

"Eh!? You're leaving us?" Ran shouted.

"Yup! Because that guy has cool tattoos! I must draw him!" she pulled out a sketch pad and began to draw.

"I guess I'll go with them too," Daichii came and sat on Orihime's head.

"Me too!" Pepe sat on Ichigo's head.

"Does it really matter who we go with in the end? All the people we're looking for live in the same town," Rhythm pointed out. Everyone stared at him incredulously.

"So we only have to send one person?" Byakuya asked.

"No, it's fine! We can all just go together!" said Yachiru, Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime, Hanatarou, Yoruichi and Kenpatchi.

"It'll be fun after all!" Yoruichi states.

"Actually, Kairi does not live in the same city. He transferred," Musashi commented.

"That's true, but can't you just find Utau's manager and stay with her? Isn't she Kairi's older sister?" Yoru asked.

"You're right, Yukari-nee-san would get me back to Kairi," the green samurai chara agreed.

"Alright then, the Senkaimon gate is open, whoever is going should leave now." Ukitake came to announce.

So the large group of shinigami and charas went through the Senkaimon gate back to the real world. Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Toushirou, Rangiku, Hanatarou, Kenpatchi, Yachiru, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Ichigo, and the shugo charas stepped through the sliding doors, escorted by a Hell Butterfly.

**Taichou – captain**

**Chan – a Japanese honorific; a form of endearment.**

**Sorry if anyone seemed a bit OOC. It wasn't meant. YAY! The story has begun! Next chapter will contain: IKUTO!! YAAY!!! Ikuto is a nice character. -grin-**

**I hope you enjoyed and once again review. Send me feedback, constructive criticism and ideas for later chapters! Peace!**

**(NICE!! I managed to surpass the length of the first chapter!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, you can go ahead and murder me for this, but I'm thinking of discontinuing this story. And for those of you out there who aren't dictionaries; that means I'm thinking of not finishing it. **

**I'm so extremely sorry for this but the problem is I only wanted to write what would happen if the Shinigami met the Shugo Chara but I rushed into it and made it into a story. So sorry...**

**If anyone wishes too, go ahead and use the idea to write your own story (put my name somewhere in the Author's Notes if you can! :P) and have fun writing it. **

**I'm going to leave the story as it is, but I won't be updating. Sorry for all the Review Replies saying that I would "update ASAP"... I'm a hypocrite, nothing I can do about it.**

**Sorry if I crushed your happiness.**

**ALSO, plz review and tell me what you think of this idea:**

**I can start a contest in my fanfic account, where you guys can write the ending to this, and the best one is the winner! That way you guys will get to experience a bunch of different endings to the story, AND perhaps write your own! **

**If i get many reviews saying that they would like me to do this, then i will put in the rules for the entries in another Chapter.**

**Also, someone please tell me HOW to make a contest on Fanfiction (dot) Net because I really have no idea how to do that.**

**Sorry for being a hypocrite ****:(**

**~ TalkBubble**


End file.
